Evangelion Nuevo despertar (END)
by Fanima
Summary: Nueva ciudad, nuevos amigos y los mismos enemigos de siempre. Evangelion Nuevo Despertar la segunda temporada (ficticia) de la serie. Shinji viaja a los estados unidos luego de que la sede de Nerv en tokio sea destruida, pensando encontrar paz en una nueva ciudad pero se equivoca las cosas no saldran como el quiere. SALIDA DEL CAPITULO NRO 5, EL JUEVES 3 DE OCTUBRE (SI O SI).
1. Chapter 1

**EVANGELION NUEVO DESPERTAR (E.N.D)**

**AVISO LEGAL:**

Todos los personajes de la serie original Neón Génesis Evangelion pertenecen a su creador Hideako Anno. No obstante todos los personajes no incluidos en dicha serie son propiedad de Fanima.

**IMPORTANTE:**

Antes de leer el siguiente capítulo les recomendaría ingresar a mi pagina de devianart (davezavalape) y ver las ilustraciones que eh hecho para esta serie, esto servirá para que tenga una idea clara de cómo lucen los personajes.

Capitulo 1 - Recuerdos

Shinji se encontraba solo en el ascensor, triste y lloroso por haber presenciado la muerte de Misato quien pereció a manos de las fuerzas especiales de SEELE.

El muchacho llego a la jaula del EVA-01 pero no subió en él y solo se quedo a esperar su muerte. Sentado ahí podía escuchar a Asuka quien pedía refuerzos, pero a Shinji esto no le importaba estaba muy deprimido para hacer algo.

En el campo de batalla Asuka luchaba con gran tenacidad, destruyendo a los Evas en serie. Pasaron los minutos y el EVA-02 se desactivo al terminarse su batería de respaldo. Al ver que había acabado con todos Asuka se dio un respiro pero lo que vio después la horrorizo. Los Evas en serie se levantaron y empezaron a regenerarse, sanando sus heridas.

Shinji aun sentado, escuchaba los gritos de Maya quien pedía que el EVA-01 asista a Asuka en el campo de batalla.

Maya le contaba además que EVA-02 se había quedado sin energía. Al oír esto Ikari volvió en sí, ya había perdido a un ser querido. No dejaría que esto vuelva a pasar.

Subió al Eva y llego a la superficie. Cuando llego encontró al EVA-02 siendo mutilado por el enemigo, al ver esto enloqueció y entro en modo Berserk. Corriendo abatió a uno despedazadole la cabeza de un golpe. Los demás Evas en serie atacaron pero fueron detenidos por el campo A.T de la unidad 01.

Asuka aun viva se retorcía de dolor en la cabina. Maldiciendo a Shinji por haberse demorado tanto en un momento asi. Fue tanto el dolor que experimento la piloto que termino inconsciente.

El Eva-01 cogió de los brazos a uno de sus atacante y haciendo uso de su fuerza lo desmembró. El enemigo cayó en el suelo y empezó a revolcarse. Al ver esto sus aliados retrocedieron.

Los Evas en serie se reagruparon y atacaron en manada pero fueron expulsados por el poderoso campo de choque que creó la unidad 01 a su alrededor, la intensa energía que emano del Eva calcino a la mayoría de sus enemigos. Solo uno se salvo.

Ya sin ninguna oportunidad de ganar, el arma de SEELE transformo su arma en una copia exacta de la lanza de Longinus. Corrió y arremetió con fuerza su lanza en el pecho del Evangelion unidad 01. El Eva comenzó a desangrarse pero no sucumbió, Agarro al Eva en serie del cuello con ambas manos y haciendo un tirón le arranco la cabeza. Retiro la lanza de su pecho ensangrentado y la clavo en el cuerpo del enemigo caído. Ya todos muertos empezó a devorarlos uno a uno.

Al acabar con su masacre el Evangelion se desactivo y cayó al suelo.

Luego de unos días Shinji despertó en la cama de un hospital. Sin memoria de lo que había pasado. Al levantarse de la cama vio Asuka sentada a su lado.

-Buenos días Shinji-

-Buenos días- respondió Shinji algo desorientado-

-Por fin despiertas, estuviste dormido por varios días-

-¿Pero qué paso?- pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

Asuka pensó contarle lo sucedido pero no lo hizo, sabía que esto dejaría a Ikari de depresión de los cuales era tan propenso.

-Sera mejor que por ahora no lo sepas. Después de todo solo eh esperado que despiertes para despedirme-

-¿Despedirte? no lo entiendo-

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar así que me regreso a Alemania, fue un gusto conocerte Shinji idiota- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento donde Ikari pudo notar como una lagrima que caía por la mejilla de Asuka quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados, acto seguido Langley abandono la habitación.

Shinji acompañado por la soledad sintió la necesidad de comunicarse con Misato, sin saber que ella había muerto. Salió corriendo del hospital y llego a la calle. Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que se encontraba en Tokio-02.

Aun en ropa de hospital busco un teléfono para comunicarse a Casa pero no tuvo éxito. Lo único que conseguía era oír la voz de la operadora quien le indicaba que ese número no existía.

Intento comunicarse con Touji, Kensuke hasta con Hikari pero el resultado era siempre el mismo, era como si las personas que conocía hubieran dejado de existir.

Shinji no se explicaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, meditabundo y pensativo volvió al hospital. Busco su habitación y al llegar a la puerta de esta se topo con un anciano quien vestía formalmente y se fumaba un cigarrillo.

-Por fin regresas ni o- dijo el misterioso anciano.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nombre es Andreu Rosen, y eh venido hablar contigo-

- ¿Conmigo y de que se trata?- pregunto Shinji.

-Pues veras hace muchos a os se me encargo una carta dirigida a tu persona y bueno eh venido el día de hoy a entregarte dicha carta- dijo Andreu mientras sacaba la carta de su saco y se la entregaba al muchacho que tenía en frente.

Shinji tomo la carta y la observo por un momento. Era de un color blanco pero amarillento por los lados, al parecer había sido guardada por mucho tiempo. Cogió la carta por un extremo y la abrió con sumo cuidado, al leerla comprendió que provenía de parte de su madre que decía:

Querido hijo, te escribo esta carta para decirte que tu madre te ama y siente mucho no haber sido parte de tu vida. No encuentro palabras para decirte lo mal que me siento al escribirte esta carta por que se que jamás me perdonaras y peor aún me odiaras con todo tu ser pero quiero que sepas que hago esto para salvarte, quien eres a quien más amo en este mundo.

Shinji lloraba desconsolado y sus lágrimas ya empapaban el papel. Limpiándose los ojos continúo con la carta.

Espero que crezcas como un hombre de bien y nunca olvides que te quiero, hijo mío.

Ikari dejo de leer y quedo en silencio, triste por lo leído.

Pasaron los minutos y el muchacho fue interrumpido en su letargo por Andreu que le conto que esa carta había sido escrita por su madre un día antes de su fatídica muerte en el experimento de activación de la unidad 01.

Dicho esto Rosen le entrego un sobre que en su interior llevaba una colegiatura completa, en una universidad fuera del Japón. Para ser más exacto esta se encontraba en la ciudad de Nueva York quien vivía en un aparente estado de paz.

-Bien antes de retirarme te entrego esto también- dijo Andreu mientras le alcanzaba una diminuta caja a Ikari.

-¿Esto qué es?- pregunto Shinji intrigado.

-Esa peque a caja contiene un tarjeta electrónica con la que podrás retirar dinero de la cuenta de ahorro que se te asigno por la doctora Yui Ikari, tu madre- dijo Andreu viendo a Shinji para luego encaminarse a la salida.

Al parecer Shinji tendría la oportunidad de rehacer su vida y alcanzar la felicidad que tanto lo esquivaba.

Pasaron los días y estuvo listo para partir, ya en el aeropuerto de la ciudad aguardo su vuelo. Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos desde que tomo asiento cuando recibió una llamada desde el móvil, era Kensuke quien quería saber de él.

-Hola Shinji-

-Kensuke, que bueno escucharte amigo- respondió Ikari muy contento.

-Ya me entere lo que sucedió en Nerv, lo siento mucho Shinji- dijo Aida.

- ¿¡Que a que te refieres!?- exclamo Ikari preocupado.

-Que no lo sabes, Un gran grupo armado ingreso a Nerv con la finalidad de asesinar a todos los empleados de esta, por lo que se después del asalto una gran explosión acabo completamente con el geofrente y las instalaciones-

Shinji quedo petrificado al recibir la noticia.

-Lo más probable es que tu padre también halla muerto en el accidente- dijo Kensuke triste por su amigo.

Al escuchar esto Shinji soltó el teléfono y comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras hacia esto una voz se oía.

-A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 236 con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York, por favor acercarse a la puerta C12, estamos abordando-

Ikari no se molesto en recoger su móvil y solo se dirigió hacia la puerta de abordaje murmurando.

-Lo siento, padre-

Shinji subió a su avión y eh inicio su viaje a los Estados Unidos.

Luego de su llegada, pasaron los meses con normalidad y finalmente se adapto al estilo de vida de la ciudad.

Shinji ahora con 15 a os de edad gozaba días amenos en compañía de sus nuevos amigos, Jake Hudson Shamile un joven pelirrojo alto y de la misma edad que Shinji. Un chico divertido y alegre.

La otra persona, era Meg Lashire Metz, una joven francesa de 14 a os, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, dueña de una personalidad encantadora. Conoció a Ikari y a Jake en la cafetería de la universidad.

Shinji se encontraba como era costumbre los jueves en clases de Perspectiva Auditiva y tenía a Meg al lado.

-Y bien Shinji, que decidiste. Vas o no a la fiesta de Tomas- Exclamo Meg algo molesta -Vamos te hará bien salir y descansar un momento los estudios-

-Tienes razón, será bueno distraerse un poco.  
-Bien, se lo contaremos a Jake cuando salgamos de clases- dijo Meg.

Los minutos pasaron y finalizo la clase, Shinji y Meg salieron del salón y se dirigieron al segundo piso para encontrarse con Jake, al verlo lo hallaron acompañado de una preciosa morena quien por lo visto disfrutaba de la compañía de Hudson.

-En serio, no te lo pudo creer- dijo la joven que hablaba con Jake.

-Te lo juro, todo es cierto- dijo Hudson con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hey, Jake por fin convencí a Shinji para que viniera con nosotros a la fiesta- dijo Meg integrándose en la conversación.

-Genial hombre, por fin tendrás tu primera fiesta en Nueva York, prepárate por que esto será salvaje- dijo Jake viendo a Shinji con una picara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Tienes una fiesta Jake?- pregunto la amiga morena de Hudson.

- ¿Quieres venir?-

-No gracias ya tengo una, es mas ya estoy llegando tarde a ella- dijo la amiga de Jake viendo su reloj -Nos vemos chicos- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Los 3 se despidieron de la morena y se pusieron en camino al estacionamiento de la universidad.

-Ya veo que cambiaste de auto- dijo Meg mientras veía el nuevo auto de Hudson.

-Te gusta, me lo acaban de traer de la concesionaria- Dijo Jake con aires de vanidad.

El nuevo auto era un Volkswagen Golf modelo 2016. Tan pronto Shinji lo vio quedo anonadado por la belleza del bólido y no perdió el tiempo en formular todo tipo de preguntas acerca del auto.

Los minutos pasaban y Meg empezaba aburrirse.

-Bueno ya estuvo- Grito Meg muy molesta.

Se acerco a Jake y con un leve movimiento le arranco las llaves y subió al auto.

-Hay hombres... Ven un auto nuevo y se vuelven idiotas-

Algo descontentos, los chicos subieron al auto.

-Ten cuidado si Meg, mira que aun no lo conduzco- Dijo Jake preocupado por su vehículo.

-Tendré cuidado- Respondió con una sonrisa.

Y al terminar la frase, Meg puso primera y acelero a fondo, dejando a Shinji y a Jake muy asustados.

El auto corría muy rápido por la ciudad, esquivando a los demás autos, mientras los copilotos temían por su vida.

-Meg detente por favor- grito Shinji

-Vamos Meg para el auto- Dijo Jake muy asustado.

Haciendo caso omiso, Meg acelero aun más, hasta que finalmente se detuvo antes de estrellarse con otro auto.

- Ahhhh!- Gritaron los 3.

Rápidamente Meg lo esquivo, derrapando muy cerca de la acera.

-Wooo! eso si que estuvo bueno- Grito Jake todo extasiado.

Los otros dos quedaron desconcertados por la euforia de este.

-Conduce tu Jake- dijo Shinji algo más tranquilo.

Jake tomo el volente y Meg se sentó atrás con Shinji. El auto continúo con la marcha.

-Oe Shinji, creo deberías tener cuidado con Meg, parece que quiere algo contigo- opino Jake mientras los veía por el espejo por retrovisor.

Al oír esto Meg se sonrojo y Shinji se le quedo viendo.

-Shinji es solo un amigo- respondió súbitamente Meg mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Claro, aunque si me darías una oportunidad seriamos algo mas - agrego Shinji con una sonrisa.

Meg quedo roja como un tomate -Pero que dices-

-buena esa Shinji- dijo Jake quien reía estrepitosamente

Así, siguió la conversación, hasta que llegaron a la fiesta de Tomas. -Muy bien, llegamos- exclamo Jake.

Shinji y sus amigos bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a la puerta del edificio, tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al departamento de Tomas que se encontraba en el piso numero veinte.

Fueron recibidos por uno de los amigos de Jake, Mateo Andrade, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos claros.

-Bienvenidos, pasen por favor-

Los chicos entraron al departamento y encontraron un fiesta repleta de gente, un dj tocando música a todo volumen y una piscina increíble llena de sensuales señoritas. Al ver a tantos jóvenes, Shinji se intimido.

Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con Shinji, le ofreció algo para que se relajara.

-¿Shinji quieres una cerveza?- pregunto Jake

-Lo siento, no bebo- respondió Shinji algo tímido.

-Vamos, hombre que una cerveza no le hace mal a nadie-

Ikari tomo valor, y ya más decidido cogió la botella y empezó a beber. Después de un rato, más relajado. El ex piloto se la pasaba genial en la fiesta.

-Me vine del Japón hace u vaya que fue difícil adaptarse a esta ciudad-

Shinji les contaba sobre su llegada a Nueva York a las amigas de Jake y ellas estaban encantadas de conocer a un japonés tan agradable y atractivo por cierto.

La fiesta estaba en llegando a su mejor momento cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió el edificio, seguido de un apagón que duro varios minutos.

Todos gritaban aterrados sin saber lo que ocurría, pasaron los minutos y las luces regresaron. Esto calmo las cosas pero aun se desconocía el corte de la luz, era muy difícil que un temblor lo ocasionara. Se encendió el televisor para buscar información.

-¿Que habrá pasado?- se oyó en la multitud.

En la tv solo se hallaba mensajes de emergencia quienes recomendaban a los ciudadanos permanecer en casa.

-¡Aquí no hay nada!- exclamo Jake ofuscado

-Por qué no echamos un vistazo en la azotea- opino Mateo

-¡Buena idea, vamos!-

Jake, Shinji y algunos jóvenes subieron al último piso. Lo que encontraron fue aterrador.

Un gran monstruo destruía la ciudad, para todos desconocidos excepto para Shinji que quedo boca abierto. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su mente negaba lo que sus ojos veían.

Era un ángel, uno nuevo este era Jassgen.

Varias interrogantes venían a la mente de Ikari ¿Como era esto posible? ¿Porque habían más ángeles? ¿Sería esto acaso una pesadilla?

Aterrado y con el corazón palpitando a cien. Shinji pronuncio.

-Es un ángel-

Jake algo confundido con la reacción de Shinji, intento hablar con él, pero fue inútil.

-¿Ikari, te encuentras bien?-

Shinji petrificado observo la escena de destrucción que creaba el ángel.

Una fuerte onda de luz, encegueció a todos en la azotea. Las fuerzas de la ONU habían iniciado su ataque, decenas de misiles impactaban en el monstruo pero sin ningún efecto. En las calles se escuchaba el tronar de las ametralladoras y el estruendo de los cañones que atacaban al gigante.

Jassgen quien controlaba la situación fácilmente se deshizo de sus atacantes, destruyéndolos sin piedad.

Los espectadores en la azotea miraban con asombro, como el ejército de la ONU había sido aniquilado. Creyéndolo todo perdido, los jóvenes huyeron del lugar; solo el grupo de Ikari permaneció en la azotea.

Las fuerza aérea llego y ataco al ángel con todo lo que tenía, esto sirvió para darle paso a una inmensa nave de carga que descendió de los cielos, liberando su carga. La unidad EVA-04.

-Que es eso, otro monstruo- dijo Jake muy asustado

-Es es... es un Evangelion- Shinji había vuelto en sí.

El Eva se reincorporo del suelo y empuño su puñal progresivo. Un silencio perturbador se apodero del campo de batalla. Hasta que el EVA-04 inicio su ofensiva, con el puñal progresivo en mano intento atacar al ángel, pero fue detenido por este que lo cogió del brazo. El Evangelion logro zafarse pero en el proceso soltó el puñal. Retrocedió para tomar impulso y lanzar una patada con ambas piernas que encesto en el pecho del ángel derribándolo.

La unidad 04 rápidamente se subió al ángel y comenzó a golpearlo a puño limpio.

Todo parecía indicar que el EVA-04 saldría victorioso de su primera batalla, hasta el momento en que Jassgen lo coge del abdomen con ambos brazos y utilizando sus lanzas retractiles atraviesa al EVA en el pecho y vientre. El Evangelion se desangra a borbotones y es lanzado lejos por el ángel.

El Eva acostado en el suelo, lentamente se levanta y espera hasta recuperarse. Realmente lo que esperaba era su ballesta que fue lanzada desde el cielo por la nave de carga.

Apunto con el arma al ángel y con solo apretar el gatillo, docenas de flechas fueron clavadas en el pecho del ángel, haciéndolo retroceder al mar.

La unidad 04, sin dejar de disparar continúo avanzando, adentrando a Jassgen cada vez en el mar. Hasta que tuvo que deshacerse del arma por falta de municiones.

Sin otra opción el EVA-04 embestido ferozmente al ángel haciéndolo caer en lo profundo del mar.

Viendo a Jassgen sumergido bajo a las aguas. Dio una se al a las naves que aguardaban en los cielos, para que estos arrojaran un misil N2 sobre el ángel. Haciendo una maniobra el Evangelion escapo de la gran explosión.

La onda de choque resultante de la explosión, hace añicos toda la cristalería de los edificios. Muy lejos de ahí Shinji ve como la imponente explosión crea una fuerte oleada.

-Debemos irnos de aquí- grito Hudson.

Jake y Shinji bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, sin antes llevarse consigo a Meg. Ya en la calle, encontraron el auto de Jake aplastado por los escombros. Viéndose sin transporte comenzaron a correr cuando de pronto un enorme objeto cayó del cielo, era un buque pesquero que había sido lanzado desde el mar.

Después de que el objeto caiga a tierra, Un rugido atroz se oyó a lo lejos. Shinji pensó que había sido el Evangelion que entraba en modo berserk, pero como hubiera sido esto posible si el ángel había sido detenido temporalmente por el misil N2.

En su huida fueron interceptados por un auto que les abrió las puertas, dentro del una misteriosa joven quien ocultaba su identidad en la oscuridad de la noche, los invito a subir. Sin pensarlo los tres accedieron.

Ya dentro del auto agradecieron a la misteriosa joven quien conducía, Shinji quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero no se percato de la identidad de la joven. El auto avanzo por la ciudad hasta cruzar el puente de Brooklyn.

El auto se detuvo en un autoservicio. Ahí las luces del lugar ingresaron al vehículo revelando la identidad de la joven que los había salvado.

La joven era Asuka Langley Soryu, la ex piloto del EVA-02 ahora convertida en civil.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte, Shinji- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa en los labios

-Asuka, que haces aquí- exclamo Shinji sorprendido.

Al ver el rostro de Shinji, Meg tuvo curiosidad por saber más sobre Asuka y su relación con Ikari.

-¿Disculpa, quien eres?- pregunto Meg.

Al ver el rostro de ansiedad de Meg por saber la verdad, Asuka le jugó una broma diciendo.

-Soy la novia de Shinji-kun-

Al oír esto Jake y Meg en una sola voz dijeron

- ¡Que!-

Asuka al ver que habían caído, se puso a reír

-No puedo creer que cayeran tan fácilmente- reía enérgicamente. 

Luego de explicarle a Meg y Jake que solo era una broma. Asuka le conto a Shinji, que había pensado retomar su puesto de piloto de la unidad 02 y quería saber si Ikari estaría dispuesto a hacerlo mismo.

Shinji en su mente pensó, no tengo por qué hacerlo, esto solo me causa dolor recordando los momentos terribles que paso con su Eva.

-No lo hare, yo vine a este lugar ah olvidar mi vida pasada y no pienso retractarme- dijo Shinji.

-Veo que ya tomaste una decisión, bueno no te insisto- respondió Asuka decepcionada intentando comprender la situación de Ikari.

Meg y Jake no sabían que sucedía, después de todo tal vez era solo un sueño.

En el campo de batalla el ángel había resultado ileso de la explosión y se propuso atacar al EVA-04 con gran ferocidad. Logro derribarlo y comenzó a pisotear la cabeza de la unidad 04, restregándolo en el suelo.

Pasaban los segundos y el Evangelion ya tenía destrozado el rostro y emanando sangre de este.

Justo en el momento en que Jassgen se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia, el Evangelion vuelve en sí y detiene el golpe. Lo coge fuertemente de la pierna y lo arroja lejos.

El Eva se reincorpora y entra en modo berserk. Sus fauces se abren con dificultad, pero finalmente se abren destruyendo gran parte de la armadura del cráneo.

El demonio dentro del Eva se despierta y exige sangre para saciar su sed de venganza. El Evangelion inicia su carrera contra el ángel, usando ambas manos ataca pero es detenido por Jassgen quien haciendo uso de sus propias manos detiene eh inmoviliza a su enemigo. Viéndose detenido por el ángel, la unidad 04 le propina tal cabezazo que derriba al enemigo y termina por destruir lo que quedaba de su armadura craneal mostrando así su verdadero rostro.

El ángel en el suelo se retuerce de dolor por el golpe recibido, mientras que el Eva lo desmiembra de ambos brazos y comienza a desgarrar con los dientes el rostro del adversario aun con vida. Luego de unos minutos Jassgen termina siendo el alimento de la bestia conocida como EVA-04.

Continuara...

Notas del autor:

Esta es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Muchos se preguntaran que paso con Nerv y por que los nuevos ángeles atacan a la ciudad de Nueva York, bueno tendrán que esperar para conocer la verdad.

Nos leemos luego...


	2. Chapter 2

**EVANGELION NUEVO DESPERTAR** **(E.N.D)**

**AVISO LEGAL:**

Todos los personajes de la serie original Neón Génesis Evangelion le pertenecen a su creado Hideako Anno. No obstante los demás personajes no incluidos en dicha serie son propiedad de Fanima.

**IMPORTANTE:**

Antes de leer el siguiente capítulo les recomendaría ingresar a mi pagina de devianart (davezavalape) y ver las ilustraciones que eh hecho para esta serie, esto servirá para que tenga una idea clara de cómo lucen los personajes.

Capitulo 2 - Simplemente humano.

-Veo, que no has cambiado- dijo Asuka con la sonrisa algo apagada.

Ikari bajo del auto y solo se alejo, al verlo sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.  
-Bueno, adiós a los tres- dijo Asuka mientras encendía su auto.

Shinji volteo a ver el auto de Asuka mientras este desaparecia a en la negra noche. -Sera mejor volver al departamento- dijo Jake quien parecía algo cansado.

El grupo camino hasta llegar al edificio Leoda, donde los tres alquilaban un departamento.

-Bien, me voy a dormir- dijo Jake y se retiro a su habitación.

Ikari se sentó en el sofá de la sala y se quedo pensando, Meg al verlo así, lo acompaño.

-¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Meg preocupada.

-No s si hecho lo correcto al rechazar la oferta de Asuka-

-Si no quieres hacerlo, nadie puede obligarte-

-Si lo sé pero- balbuceo Shinji con la mirada rezagada.

Ikari sentía que su egoísmo le impedía cumplir su deber como piloto, tal vez el Eva-04 había hecho un buen papel contra el ángel pero que sucedería el día en que este no pudiera luchar. -No tienes de que preocuparte, toda va estar bien- dijo Meg mientras abrazaba a Shinji con ternura.

Ikari más tranquilo levanto la mirada y agradeció a Meg por su apoyo.

-Cuando quieras, amigo- dijo Meg con una sonrisa.

Una vez resuelto el problema los jóvenes quedaron dormidos, había sido una larga noche.

Al d a siguiente, Jake encontró a Shinji y a Meg acurrucados sobre el sofá.

-Aja, los descubrí - Grito Jake.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Ikari somnoliento.

-No hables tan fuerte no vez que estoy durmiendo- dijo Meg mientras se acurrucaba m s en el pecho de Shinji, luego de unos segundos Meg se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se levanto rápidamente del sofá.

-Sabia que le tenías ganas- dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-No es lo que piensas, solo nos quedamos dormidos- respondí Meg sonrojada.

Shinji no sabía lo que pasaba, as que solo se retiro al baño a lavarse la cara. Al volver entro a la cocina y encontró a Meg y a Jake aun discutiendo.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Shinji mientras sacaba una botella de jugo del refrigerador.

-Mientras dormias as Meg se aprovecho de ti- respondió Jake.

-¡Que eso no es cierto!- dijo Meg muy molesta.

Shinji desconocía que era eso, pero al parecer era algo muy malo para que se enojara as a Meg.

-Yo te dire lo que paso, ayer nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá y yo me acoste a tu lado. Eso fue todo- dijo Meg avergonzada.

-Entiendo- respondió Shinji sonrojado.

Luego de que resolviera el malentendido el grupo pensó que hacer con su tarde del domingo.

-Que les parece si vamos al cine, hay una película que quiero ver-

-Por mi está bien- respondió Meg.

-Es buena idea- agrego Shinji.

Los 3 salieron del edificio y se dirigió a tomar el metro ya que no tenían con que transportarse pero antes de llegar al subterráneo, Asuka los intercepto con su auto.

-Buenas tardes con todos- dijo Asuka amigablemente.

-Buenos tardes- respondieron los 3 amigos.

-¿Donde iban?- pregunto Asuka.

-Vamos al cine, nos llevas- dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-Claro suban- respondió Asuka.

El grupo subió al vehículo y fueron llevados al cine, ya ah Asuka los acompaño a ver la película.

-¿Y qué película vamos ver?- pregunto Asuka.

-Tierra de perdición- respondió Jake.

-No es esa en la que un grupo de amigos viven una noche de excesos y uno de ellos muere por una sobredosis- dijo Meg.

-Genial Meg me arruinaste la película- dijo Jake algo molesto.

-¿Y qué les parece esta?- dijo Shinji señalando un anuncio.

-Bueno, tendrá que ser esta- dijo Jake.

Los 4 ingresaron a la sala del cine y tomaron asiento. Jake al lado de Asuka y Meg al costado de Shinji.

La película narraba la historia de Ducal, un gran ilusionista quien padecía de un extra a enfermedad. Transcurrieron los minutos con normalidad hasta que algo incomodo a Asuka, era Jake quien sutilmente le rozaba las piernas con la yema de los dedos.

Langley guardo compostura y pregunto a Jake si quería salir un momento.

Este accedió rápidamente, as que salieron. Ya afuera ¡Asuka se transformo!

-¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo maldito pervertido!- grito Asuka ofuscada.

Terminando la frase Asuka le propino tal golpe a Jake que este salio volando y termino con la nariz ensangrentada.

-Creo que me equivoque con esta chica- dijo Jake mientras ve a que Asuka regresaba a ver la película.

Jake también regreso a la sala pero encontró a Asuka al lado de Meg esta vez. As que no tuvo m s opción n que sentarse al lado de Shinji. Luego de unos minutos la película termino y los cuatro se retiraron, ya fuera del cine. Shinji y Meg se percataron de la ensangrentada que estaba la nariz de Jake y le preguntaron qué le había pasado. Asuka quien se encontraba atrás de Shinji y Meg. Amenazaba a Jake con toda clase de gestos para que guardara silencio.

Jake algo nervioso respondió que se había caído.

-Debes tener m s cuidado- dijo Meg

-Si lo tendrá - respondió Jake con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, nos vemos- exclamo Asuka

-Ya te vas, tan pronto- dijo Meg.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, ya nos veremos otro día- dijo Asuka.

-Bueno cuídate- dijo Meg

-Nos vemos- dijo Shinji.  
Asuka se retiro y el grupo de Shinji regreso a casa.

Al llegar Jake encendió el televisor y se recostó en el sofá. Meg por su parte se fue a su habitación y Shinji hizo lo mismo.

Ikari encendió su estéreo y se acostó en su cama se encontraba cansado. Solo en su habitación se preguntaba por qué la unidad 04 se encontraba aun en funcionamiento, si esta había sido destruida o seria todo una farsa.

Lentamente los parpados de Shinji se cerraron dejándolo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Ikari despertó algo hambriento, se lavo la cara y se fue a la cocina pero no encontró a nadie. Parece que me eh quedado solo se dijo.

Encendió el televisor y eran las once de la mañana, se sentó en el sofá cogió el teléfono y pidió algo por delivery, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar. Después de comer y satisfecho, tomo una ducha y se preparo para salir.

-Si me apresuro tal vez pueda llegar a la última clase- dijo Shinji.

Se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con una nota en la mesa del recibidor que decía:

Búscanos en la cafetería de la universidad.

Shinji bajo las escaleras, saco su móvil del bolsillo y telefoneo a su amigos pero ninguno contesto.

Ya en el camino Ikari veía como la ciudad se reconstruía a pasos a agigantados. Esto lo alegro, había regresado la calma al lugar.

Luego de unos minutos Shinji finalmente llego a su destino.

-¡Hey, Shinji por aquí!- dijo Jake mientras se levantaba de su mesa alzaba la mano.

Ikari se acerco a sus amigos y se sentó con ellos.

-Hola chicos- dijo Ikari.

-Shinji por fin llegas, pensábamos que no vendrías- dijo Meg

-Intente llamarles- dijo Shinji excusándose.

-Ya olvidaste que los móviles no funcionan dentro del campus- dijo Jake.

-Lo siento se me olvido- dijo Shinji apenado.

-No importa pero creo que ya nos perdimos la última clase- dijo Jake viendo su reloj.

-Bueno, será mejor irnos- dijo Meg.

-Si, vámonos- dijo Jake mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Los chicos se encaminaron a la salida y fue allí donde se encontraron con una misteriosa mujer quien al parecer los esperaba.

-¿¡Maya!?- dijo Ikari sorprendido al verla otra vez. -Por fin te encuentro Shinji- dijo Maya mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

-Cómo es posible esto, pensé que habías muerto- dijo Shinji sin creer lo que veía.

-Pues ya ves que no es así, vamos acompáñame tengo algunas cosas que contarte- dijo Maya.

Jake se acerco a Meg y le susurro:

- Crees que sea un familiar de Shinji?-

-La verdad no lo creo, Shinji no está muy feliz que digamos- dijo Meg.

Maya se volteo hacia a los jóvenes y estos se le quedaron viendo algo extrañados.

-Me prestan un momento a su amigo, tengo que hablar con él- dijo Maya mientras posaba ambas manos en los hombros de Ikari.

Shinji sin decir nada subió al auto de Maya, necesitaba conocer la verdad.

-Se los devolveré luego, no tienen de que preocuparse- dijo Maya mientras subía a su auto.

Jake y Meg se despidieron de Ikari pero este no dijo palabra alguna.

Maya encendió el vehículo y se marcho con Shinji. En el camino Ikari se preguntaba que habría pasado ese fatídico día.

-Dime Ikari ¿quieres beber algo?- pregunto Maya.

Ikari guardo silencio.

-Tomare eso como un sí- dijo Maya con una sonrisa.

El auto se detuvo cerca de una cafeteria. Maya bajo del vehículo y Shinji la acompaño.

Dentro del establecimiento, Maya busco un lugar y llamo a una de las camareras.

-Me traes un café expreso- ordeno Maya.

-Yo estoy bien así, gracias- dijo Shinji finalmente.

La camarera se retiro y luego de unos minutos regreso con la orden. Una vez solos Shinji comenzó con el interrogatorio.

-Dime Maya Porque esos hombres invadieron Nerv?- Pregunto Shinji quien no podía mas la angustia.

-Pues veras, ese día Magi intento ser tomado por las diferentes ramas de Nerv en el mundo pero nosotros se lo impedimos y al verse sin la posibilidad de controlar a Magi, emplearon la fuerza para hacerse con ella, fue ahí cuando nuestro infierno comenzó- dijo Maya con cierta tristeza.

- Que sucedió con Misato?- pregunto Shinji sin memoria de lo que había pasado.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Maya sorprendida por la pregunta de Ikari.

-Tan pronto se inicio el ataque la mayor Katsuragi salió en tu búsqueda. Es ella la responsable de que sigas aun con vida Shinji- dijo Maya.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?- pregunto Shinji con la ilusión de volver a ver Misato.

-No lo sé, ese día fue la última vez la vi- dijo Maya con la mirada rezagada.

-Yo se que sigue aun con viva, lo sé- dijo Shinji quien no recordaba que fue él quien presencio su muerte.

Maya le ocultaba la verdad a Shinji, sabía bien que la mayor Katsuragi había muerto pero no se lo podía contar aun no era el momento.

Un leve sonido se oyó, al parecer era el móvil de Maya.

Shinji no pudo comprender el extra o lenguaje con el que se comunicaba Ibuki, esto lo intrigaba.

-Lo siento Ikari pero me tengo que ir- dijo Maya mientras llamaba a una de las camareras.

Luego de haber pagado la cuenta, Ibuki se marcho del lugar.

Shinji se levanto de la mesa eh hizo lo mismo, ya en la calle tomo un taxi y se dirigió a casa.

Después de unos minutos llego a su edificio, tomo el ascensor e ingreso. Dentro del una pareja de novios se besaba apasionadamente, Shinji al verlos se intimido y solo se les quedo viendo como se disfrutaban de uno al otro.

Luego de unos dificultosos segundos Shinji llego a su piso y abandono el ascensor sintiéndose algo extra o.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y se encontró con Jake y Meg quienes veían una película en compañía de unos amigos.

-Llegaste Shinji ¿Qué tal te fue con tu amiga?- pregunto Jake al ver a Ikari.

Meg se acerco y les presento a los dos jóvenes quienes la acompañaban.

-Te presento a Tabatta Ferrer, una amiga de la universidad- dijo Meg mientras llamaba a Tabatta del sillón.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Shinji.

-Vaya Meg, no me dijiste que tenias un amigo tan majo- dijo Tabatta con su característico acento español.

-Gracias- respondió Shinji un poco tímido.

-Bah, chaval no me mires con esa cara, que todo lo que digo es cierto- dijo Tabatta con una sonrisa.  
-Cuidado Meg, que te lo quitan- dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Meg algo molesta.

-Yo también te quiero presentar a alguien- dijo Jake mientras llamaba a su amigo.

-El es Mateo Andrade, tal vez ya lo conozcas- dijo Jake.

-Ya me acuerdo, el nos recibió en la fiesta de tomas- dijo Shinji.

-¿Shinji que tal viejo como estas?- saludo Mateo.

-Bien gracias- respondió Ikari.

-Bueno bueno ya que todos están presentados, que tal si pedimos algo de comer- sugirió Jake.

-Ya listo, y en que han pensado- dijo Mateo.

-Que tal una pizza- dijo Jake muy entusiasmado.

-Mmm no lo sé, siempre comemos lo mismo- dijo Meg.

-Es cierto, comamos otra cosa- dijo Shinji mientras se iba a la cocina por un jugo.

-Y que les parece si cenamos comida china- opino mateo.

-Me parece una buena idea- agrego Tabatta con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces hare la llamada- dijo Jake mientras buscaba su móvil.

Después de un rato Shinji regreso a la sala y encontró a todos buscando el teléfono de Jake.

-¿Donde lo olvidaste?- pregunto Meg un poco molesta.

-Lo tenía aquí hace un momento- dijo Jake.

-Miren lo encontré- dijo Tabatta quien buscaba abajo del sofá.

-Gracias, Tabatta me salvaste- dijo Jake.

-De nada- dijo Tabatta.

Y por fin Jake pudo realizar la llamada, luego de unos breves minutos llego la comida y el festín comenzó.

-Llego la hora de comer la galleta fortuna- dijo Jake mientras partía el bocadillo.

-¿Que dice tu presagio?- Pregunto Mateo.

-Ayudaras al elegido a salvar el mundo- dijo Jake.

-En serio, haber déjame ver el papel- dijo Mateo -Rayos, es cierto-

- Y que dice el tuyo Meg?- pregunto Tabatta-

-Te enamoraras locamente del elegido- Respondió Meg muy sonrojada.

-¿Y a ti Shinji que te toco?- pregunto Mateo.

-Salvaras al mundo pero tus amigos morirán en el proceso- dijo Shinji antes de dar un sorbo a sus fideos.

-Qué bueno que somos simplemente conocidos- dijo Jake riendo nerviosamente.

-Al parecer, el personal del restaurante intento jugarnos una broma- dijo Meg con el rostro todo enrojecido.  
-Si debe ser eso- dijo Jake con la sonrisa no cuajada del todo.

La cena se acabo y los chicos se despidieron de Tabatta y Mateo.

-Ayúdenme a limpiar- dijo Shinji mientras se llevaba los depósitos de comida a la cocina.

-Yo te ayudo con esto- dijo Jake mientras lavaba los trastes en la cocina.

Meg por su parte ayudo a Shinji a ordenar la sala. Una vez terminado el trabajo los jóvenes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Las semanas transcurrieron con normalidad para Shinji que cada vez se sentía más a gusto en compañía de Tabatta y Mateo.

-¿Ya tienen planes para mañana?- Pregunto Mateo mientras volvía de la universidad en compañía de Jake y Shinji.

-No se tal vez me quede en casa- dijo Jake deprimido.

-¿Que sucede hombre? tú no eres así- dijo Mateo.

-Su novia lo termino, por que esta se entero que salía con otra chica- dijo Shinji quien ya estaba acostumbrado a oír las aventurillas de su amigo, el Casanova.

-¡Que otra vez!- dijo Mateo.

-Fui muy cuidadoso, no sé cómo se entero- dijo Jake.

-No crees que tal vez tengas un soplón en casa, o debería decir una soplona- dijo Mateo con un aire sabiondo.

- Creen que fue Meg?- pregunto Shinji.

-Quien más podría ser, si no ella- dijo Mateo con total seguridad.

-Bueno pero ya es tarde para preocuparme por ella- dijo Jake resignado.

-Pero podrías asegurarte que la próxima vez no interrumpa tus planes- dijo Mateo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-¿Y cómo haría eso?- pregunto Jake con interés.

-Mira, que sucedería si Meg consigue novio- pregunto Mateo.

-Pues no lo sé- dijo Jake quien no entendía.

-Estaría tan ocupada con su nuevo novio que no tendrá tiempo para acusarte- dijo Mateo.

- Pero de donde conseguimos un novio para Meg?- pregunto Shinji todo inocente mientras sus amigos lo veían con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Necesitas acaso un espejo?- pregunto Mateo con sarcasmo.

- Tienes que ser tú- dijo Jake muy entusiasmado.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Shinji sonrojado.

-Vamos, no te hagas hombre, que sabemos que te gusta- dijo Mateo.

-Además ella también siente algo por ti, así que no va haber ningún problema- agrego Jake. -No lo sé- balbuceo tímidamente Shinji.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Mateo y yo te vamos asesorar en todo- dijo Jake.

-Ya lo veras, antes de que acabe el mes, tu y Meg serán pareja- dijo Mateo muy entusiasta.

Así comenzó el proyecto de Mateo y Jake. Convertir a Shinji en un hombre nuevo.

-Bueno bueno, lo primero será cambiarte ese aspecto de anciano que tienes- dijo Mateo a Shinji mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

-Habrá que comprarte algo de ropa- dijo Jake.

-No creen que es demasiado- dijo Shinji.

-Para nada, ya es hora de que te vista como un verdadero neoyorquino- dijo Jake.

Los chicos ingresaron a una exclusiva tienda de ropa y empezaron a idear la nueva imagen de Shinji.

-¿Qué te parece si lo vestimos como un director de cine europeo?- le susurro Mateo a Jake.

-Pensaba más un estilo punk- dijo Jake.

-No es la mala idea- opino Mateo.

Shinji ingreso al vestidor con la prendas que le había escogido Jake y mudo de ropa. Al salir sorprendió a sus amigos con lo bien que se veía, al parecer esos pantalones pitillos de color negro y esa remera de cuello V en color blanco acentuaban bien el rostro de Shinji pero había un problema el peinado de Ikari no iba con su nuevo aspecto.

-Te vez bien, pero habrá que hacer algo con tu cabello- dijo Mateo.

Jake cancelo las prendas de Ikari y se lo llevo a que le hagan el corte de pelo.

-Conozco un lugar por aquí- dijo Jake.

Luego de unos pasos llegaron a un salón muy famoso quien pertenecía a uno de los amigos de Jake, el estilista Mario Zevallos.

-Hola Jake ¿Como estas?- saludo Mario.

-Hola Mario, te traigo un amigo para que lo arregles un poco- dijo Jake algo serio.

Mario se acerco a Shinji y se le quedo viendo.

-Mmm ya lo tengo- dijo Mario después un rato.  
Shinji se sentó en una de las sillas y se encomendó en el buen gusto de Mario.

Zevallos cogió la maquina rasuradora y empezó con su labor, poco a poco fue dándole forma al cabello que luego engomino finalizado el trabajo.

-Estás listo, guapetón- dijo Mario.

Mateo y Jake se acercaron a Shinji al ver que Mario había terminado.

-Rayos no puedo creer que seas tú- dijo Mateo al ver nuevamente a Ikari.

-Buen trabajo Mario, mi amigo quedo excelente- dijo Jake agradeciendo a Zevallos.

Ya era un hecho, Shinji había dejado de ser ese remilgado muchacho para convertirse en todo un Sex Symbol. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para cambiar su anticuada forma de pensar.

Los jóvenes salieron del centro comercial y se encaminaron al departamento de Jake. En el camino Mateo notaba como todas las miradas se centraban en Shinji, quien irradiaba sensualidad.

Ikari quien era nuevo en esto, se intimidaba por las miradas llenas de deseo que lo seguían paso a paso.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a casa y Mateo se despidió.

-Shinji, ya estás listo- dijo Jake en el ascensor.

El ascensor subió hasta el piso 17 y los jóvenes bajaron de él. Ya en su puerta, Jake abrió la cerradura del departamento.

Al ingresar se encontraron con Tabatta quien veía el televisor.

- Eres tu Shinji?- pregunto sorprendida Tabatta mientras abandonaba el sofá y se acercaba a Ikari.

-¿Y Meg donde esta?- pregunto Jake.

-Salió a comprar algunas cosas- respondió Tabatta sin quitar los ojos de Shinji.

-Bueno me voy a mi habitación- dijo Jake dejando a Shinji y a Tabatta completamente solos.

Shinji se dirigió a la cocina y Tabatta lo acompaño.

-¡Joder, que cambio el tuyo!- dijo Tabatta.

-los chicos me convencieron de hacerlo- dijo Shinji mientras se comía un barra energética.

-Pero mírate nada mas, es difícil de creer que aun no tengas novia- dijo Tabatta mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Ikari.

Shinji al tenerla tan cerca sentido como un calor desconocido encendía su ser, así que trato de calmarse alejándose un poco.

Tabatta lo intento nuevamente pero fue interrumpida por Meg quien había vuelto del supermercado.

-¿Quien es tu amigo?- pregunto Meg quien no reconocía a Ikari aun.

- Que no lo vez es Shinji!- exclamo Tabatta.

- Shinji?- pregunto incrédula Meg.

-Si soy yo- dijo Shinji mientras veía fijamente a Lashire. En ese momento Meg entendió que se trataba de Ikari y soltó la bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

Shinji se acerco rápidamente a Meg y recogió lo que la Lashire había botado.

- Te encuentras bien Meg? te veo algo pálida- pregunto Tabatta.

-No es nada- dijo Meg reponiéndose.

Shinji recogió las bolsas del suelo y las vacio en la mesa, para luego guardar los comestibles en la alacena.

-¿Las conservas de atún van en la alacena cierto?- Pregunto Shinji.

Meg no emitió palabra alguna y solo asentó con la cabeza. Lashire no comprendía como su noble amigo había sufrido tal transformación.

Jake recostado en la entrada de la cocina, veía como su plan se desarrollaba satisfactoriamente.

-Ya caites Meg- dijo Hudson con una sonrisa en los labios.

Continuara...

Notas del autor:

Como ya ven, Shinji fue fácilmente manipulado por sus amigos pero todo cabe indicar, que él será el más beneficiado con esto.

Muy pronto Shinji se volverá a encontrar nuevamente con Asuka, cual será la reacción de esta al ver al nuevo Shinji? Lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos.

Espero que los disfruten y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**EVANGELION NUEVO DESPERTAR (E.N.D)**

**AVISO LEGAL:**

Todos los personajes de la serie original Neón Génesis Evangelion le pertenecen a su creador Hideako Anno. No obstante los personajes no incluidos en dicha serie son propiedad de fanima.

**IMPORTANTE: **

Antes de leer el siguiente capítulo les recomendaría ingresar a mi página de devianart (davezavalape) y ver las ilustraciones que eh hecho para esta serie. Así tendrán una idea clara de cómo lucen los personajes.

Capitulo 3 - Resistiéndose al destino.

Jake y Mateo se tomaban un cappuccino en la cafetería de la universidad.

-Y bien ¿Cómo le está yendo a Ikari?- pregunto Mateo.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer está pasando más tiempo con Tabatta que con Meg- dijo Jake antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Menuda suerte tiene ese chico- dijo Mateo con una sonrisa.

Cerca de ahí, Tabatta llevaba Shinji a conocer la nueva instalación del campus.

-Vamos es por aquí- dijo Tabatta.

-¡Increíble!- exclamo Shinji al ver el jardín botánico que se levantaba en ese lugar.

Tabatta cogió la mano de Shinji y lo llevo a observar las diferentes especies de flora que albergaba el jardín.

Shinji se sentía algo extraño en compañía de Tabatta, seria la belleza de la joven española lo que ocasionaba este malestar en Ikari, no lo sabía pero era seguro de que pronto se resolvería la incógnita.

-¿Y esta flor como, se llama?- Pregunto Shinji muy interesado.

-Azucena y la que esta detrás de ella, clavel- respondió Tabatta.

-No sabía que existían tantos tipo de flores- dijo Shinji mientras veía a su alrededor.

-Y aun no has visto lo mejor- dijo Tabatta mientras tomaba la mano de Ikari.

Los chicos se adentraron en el jardín y después de algunos cuantos pasos hallaron un gran estanque artificial que sin duda era la joya del lugar.

Shinji quedo anonadado al ver tal paisaje, era realmente sorprendente.

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Tabatta.

-Lo es- dijo Shinji.

Tabatta tomo asiento en la hierba y Shinji la acompaño.

-Me alegro de que hayan abierto este lugar- dijo Tabatta mientras se recostaba en el césped.

Shinji no tardo tiempo en apreciar el bello cuerpo que descansaba a su lado.

No debería hacer esto, pensó Ikari ¿Qué tal si me descubre?

Los minutos pasaban y Shinji ya sentía una gran presión en su entrepierna.

-Sabes Shinji por lo regular cualquier chico que estuviera en tu posición ya hubiera intentado algo pero parece que tu eres diferente- dijo Tabatta mientras veía al techo con cierta seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres? no te entiendo- dijo Shinji algo agitado.

Tabatta se reincorporo y se inclino hacia Shinji, viéndolo por un rato.

-¿No serás gay?- pregunto Tabatta.

El chico quedo en shock al oír tal acusación, Ferrer por su parte observo detenidamente a Ikari para descubrir la carpa que ahora se alzaba en sus pantalones.

Shinji sonrojado balbuceo algunas silabas imaginado la reacción de Tabatta que solo se echo a reír.

-No me lo puedo creer- decía Tabatta mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Shinji avergonzado pensó en huir de la bochornosa situación pero fue detenido por Tabatta quien lo acostó en la hierba para luego subirse en el.

-Me encanta, lo mono que te pones cuando te sonrojas- dijo Ferrer mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de Ikari.

Jake y Mateo que habían venido a visitar el lugar quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Shinji siendo seducido por una joven dos años mayor que él.

Me gustaría que a mi también me ultraje una chica así, pensó Jake viendo a Tabatta besar a Shinji.

-Sera mejor dejarlos solos- dijo Mateo mientras se retiraba.

Que lo disfrutes campeón, pensó Jake mientras veía a Shinji por última vez.

Ikari sentía como la lengua de Tabatta jugueteaba con la suya, era una sensación tan agradable, así se iniciaría la primera ''faena sexual'' de Shinji.

Por la noche Tabatta regreso al chico a su departamento y se despidió de él con un gran beso.

Ikari ingreso al edificio con una cara de tonto increíble y se subió al ascensor. Ya en su piso trato de calmarse y hacer como si nada hubiere pasado.

-Hola, Shinji que bueno que llegas- dijo Meg que veía el televisor.

-Hola Meg ¿y Jake?- pregunto Shinji.

-Todavía no vuelve- dijo Meg mientras cambiaba de canal -Vamos siéntate conmigo, ya va empezar ''How kill Angels''-

-Está bien pero déjame tomar una ducha primero- dijo Shinji que se dirigía a su habitación.

-Bien pero no demores- exclamo Meg.

Ikari se despojo de sus ropas y se metió a la ducha, necesitaba refrescarse con un buen remojón después de tal jornada amatoria.

El muchacho volvió a la sala luego de ponerse ropa limpia y tomo asiento al lado de Meg.

-Regrésalo al inicio- dijo Shinji mientras se ponía cómodo.

Al tener tan cerca a Lashire, Ikari no pudo evitar ver lo bien se lucia Meg, con esa remera blanca y esos pantaloncillos cortos color violeta.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Meg.

-No es nada- contesto Shinji quien rápido alejo la mirada.

Ikari, volvía a sentir esa extraña sensación que experimento con Tabatta, su cuerpo volvía a ser envuelto por las llamas del deseo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunto Meg al iniciarse los comerciales en el televisor.

-Claro, sírveme un poco- dijo Shinji ya calmado.

Lashire se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Es un delicioso néctar de fresas- dijo Meg mientras buscaba en la heladera.

Lashire volvió con una pequeña jarra de vidrio, que Ikari gentilmente ayudo a cargar mientras Meg regresaba al sofá.

Shinji se sirvió un vaso y le entrego el suyo a Meg.

-Gracias- dijo Meg antes de dar el primer sorbo.

-Está muy bueno aunque tiene un sabor un poco extraño- dijo Shinji luego de probar el néctar de fresas.

-¿Crees que haya sido por haber pasado varias horas en la nevera?- pregunto Meg luego de darle un gran sorbo a su vaso.

-No lo creo- dijo Shinji convencido.

Lo que Ikari desconocía era que el néctar que bebía había sido mesclado con vodka por Andrade, el amigo de Jake.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que los jóvenes pudieran sentir los efectos de la bebida y al parecer Shinji era el más afectado.

La cabeza le daba vuelta y ya no percibía bien las imágenes, Meg por su parte se recostó al lado de Ikari y guardo silencio con una seriedad absoluta.

Shinji no entendía lo que ocurría y rogaba que todo esto se tratase de un mal sueño, le aterraba la idea de que estuviera padeciendo una enfermedad mental. Después de todo era la primera vez que se embriagaba.

Meg quien hasta hora no decía nada, agacho la cabeza y se aferro al brazo de Ikari.

-Soy una tonta- dijo Meg con la cabeza abajo.

Shinji no se explicaba el por qué de las palabras de Lashire, simplemente no entendía.

-Soy una tonta- pronunciaba Meg nuevamente.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?- pregunto Ikari.

-Soy una idiota y una cobarde que se embriaga para tener el valor de decir lo que siente- grito Lashire con los ojos humedecidos.

-No lo eres- dijo Shinji viéndola con firmeza.

-Si lo soy, si lo soy. Te engañe para que bebieras conmigo- dijo Meg rompiendo en lagrimas.

Lashire lloraba desconsoladamente y Shinji comprendía que todo era su culpa.

-No lo eres, soy yo el tonto por no ver lo que ya hace tiempo era evidente y aun más aun por no aceptar, que sentía lo mismo- exclamo Shinji mientras posaba sus manos en los brazos de Meg.

Shamile alzo la mirada y se encontró con Shinji quien la veía con infinita ternura.

Meg no se pudo contener más y se inclino hacia Ikari besándolo.

Esa noche Shinji tuvo el valor de decir, lo que muchas veces atrás no pudo. El alcohol lo había ayudado pero ahora también era el culpable de hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño.

Al mañana siguiente los chicos despertaron acariciados por los rayos de sol, que ya invadían la habitación. Era el momento de iniciar el día.

Meg se reincorporo para frotarse los ojos y ver a Shinji dormir plácidamente a su lado. Lashire se acerco a él y lo beso en la mejilla despertándolo.

-Buenos días- dijo Shinji mientras abría los ojos, muy a su pesar.

-Buenos días- contesto Meg mientras tocaba el cabello de Ikari con dulzura.

Ikari se reincorporo y se quedo perplejo ante la situación, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto Shamile quien desconocía lo que pasaba por la mente de Shinji.

-¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?- dijo Ikari que no entendía el comportamiento de Meg.

-Y porque no hacerlo, si eres mi novio- dijo Meg.

Al oír a Meg, Ikari tuvo un sobresalto por la impresión y cayó al suelo.

-¿Te hiciste daño?- pregunto

Lashire preocupada por su novio.

-¿¡Tu novio!?- pregunto Shinji algo alterado.

-¡No lo recuerdas!- dijo Meg sorprendida.

-¿Recordar qué?- pregunto Ikari.

Meg permaneció en silencio como buscando una respuesta que explicara la vergonzosa escena de ayer.

-Bueno, ayer me confesaste que yo te gustaba y si quería ser tu novia- dijo Lashire a quien el rostro se le ponía rojo como un tomate.

-¿Yo hice eso?- pregunto Shinji intentando recordar.

-Así, es lo dijiste- dijo Meg tímidamente.

-¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?- pregunto Ikari con la mente en blanco.

-Respondí que si- dijo Lashire mientras se inclinaba hacia Shinji y le demostraba su afecto.

Ikari quedo embelesado por la dulzura de sus labios y prolongo el beso varios minutos más, Shinji ya preso de la pasión comenzó a hurgar entre las ropas de Lashire pero fue detenido.

-Vamos con calma, si- le dijo Meg algo agitada.

-Está bien- contesto Ikari.

Meg se reincorporo y tomo a Shinji de la mano como si de un niño se tratase y se lo llevo a su habitación.

Dentro del dormitorio de Meg, Ikari empezó a desnudarse cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quien podrá ser?- se preguntaba Shinji mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-No vallas- dijo Meg sentada en la cama.

-No me tomara mucho tiempo- agrego Shinji retirándose de la habitación.

Ikari medio desnudo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Maya, un tanto alterada.

-¡Que fue lo que te paso!- fue la primera impresión de Ibuki al ver al nuevo Shinji -Ya me lo explicaras en el camino- dijo Maya llevándose consigo a Ikari.

En el camino, Shinji aun en paños menores desconocía por que había sido raptado por la ex operadora de Nerv.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto el muchacho.

-Ya lo sabrás- respondió Maya mientras conducía.

En ese momento el móvil de Ibuki comenzó a timbrar.

-Habla Maya- dijo la joven -Entiendo lo resolveré cuanto antes, pero es preciso que atienda esto primero- dijo Ibuki escuchando la ultima orden para luego cortar.

-¿Eres muy famoso lo sabías?- exclamo Maya viendo a Ikari.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Shinji incrédulo.

-Si tu, hay muchas organizaciones que se preguntan cómo tu Eva pudo derrotar a los Evas de Seele- dijo Ibuki mientras tenia la mirada en la carretera -Y hay algunos que creen que tu eres la clave para resolver ese misterio- agrego Maya.

-¿Acaso perteneces a una de esas organizaciones?- pregunto Ikari algo aterrado.

-Descuida, yo sigo trabajando para Nerv- dijo Ibuki antes de electrocutar a Shinji y dejarlo inconsciente.

El muchacho despertó muchas horas después sin recuerdo de lo que le había pasado, se reincorpora del frio suelo donde dormía para observar la enorme celda que ahora habitaba.

¿Dónde estoy? pensó Ikari al verse vestido con un extraño traje.

-¿Dormiste bien?- se oyó una voz.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Shinji mientras observaba a su alrededor.

-Mi nombre no es importante ahora, solo escucha lo que te tengo que decir- dijo la misteriosa voz.

Ikari asentó con la cabeza y aguardo en silencio.

-Lo que más temíamos a sucedido, nuestros temibles enemigos han vuelto. El motivo aun se desconoce pero creemos que vienen por la unidad 01, quien descansa en el geofrente de la ciudad-

-¿Qué hay del EVA-04?- pregunto Shinji.

-La unidad 04 no podrá defender la ciudad por mucho tiempo, lo sabes-

-Yo la vi luchar, el acabo con el ángel- dijo Ikari.

-Si es cierto pero lo que ignoras, es el grave daño que sufrió el EVA-04 a manos del ángel-

-Y es por eso que estoy aquí, verdad- exclamo Ikari perdiendo la paciencia.

-Tienes que volver a pilotear la unidad 01-

-No lo hare- dijo Shinji seguro su decisión.

-No tienes la facultad para negarte y peor aun en la situación en la que nos encontramos-

-No me escucha, eh dicho que no lo hare- grito Ikari ofuscado.

-Lamento oír eso-

Tan pronto se acabo la charla, una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Shinji haciéndolo perder el conocimiento. Así continuo la tortura por varios días, dejando a Shinji al borde de la muerte.

Acostado en el frio suelo jadeaba lentamente mientras sus lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. Solo y sin esperanzas maldijo su suerte, ya todo le parecía inútil.

-Y bien señor Ikari, por fin ah entrado en razón- dijo el torturador sembrando miedo en la mente Ikari pero no suficiente como para sublevarlo.

-¡No lo hare!- dijo Shinji haciendo su ultimo esfuerzo.

-Es una pena que alguien con sus talentos se desperdicie-

Y nuevamente Ikari fue herido por la corriente eléctrica que ya invadía su cuerpo, haciendo estragos en el.

El chico cayó al suelo botando espuma por la boca y temblando sin control, había llegado a su límite. Poco a poco los ojos se le cerraron tal vez su ansiada muerte por fin había llegado.

Shinji termino inconsciente por varias semanas, cuando un buen por fin despertó.

-Pensé que jamás despertarías- dijo la joven que acompañaba a Ikari.

-¿¡Rei!?- dijo Shinji mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Ikari se levanto raudamente de la cama abrazando a la joven.

-Suéltame tonto, yo apenas te conozco- dijo la supuesta Rei.

-Discúlpame te confundí con una vieja amiga- dijo Shinji avergonzado.

-No conozco a esa Rei de la que me hablas- dijo la joven molesta.

Ikari no lo podía creer, como era posible que esa niña que tanto se parecía a Rei no lo fuera.

-Mi nombre es Ami Warren y no creo que sea un gusto conocerte-

Shinji se echo a reír pensando que las palabras de Ami tenían un sentido jocoso, que equivocado estaba.

-Bien, ya que está despierto te dejo esto- dijo Warren antes de retirarse de la habitación -Vaya idiota- balbuceo Ami cerrando la puerta.

El muchacho abrió el sobre, hallando una tarjeta de acceso en su interior.

-¿Nerv?- se pregunto Shinji mientras le venían vagos recuerdos del tiempo que paso en su celda.

El chico se recostó en su cama, reflexionando las memorias que le venían a la mente. Era difícil creer que hubiera accedido por voluntad propia.

Algo confundido guardo la tarjeta en sus ropas y abandono el hospital.

De camino casa, Ikari confiaba en reencontrarse nuevamente con sus amigos.

Ya en su edificio, subió a su departamento para hallarse completamente solo. Tal vez Meg y Jake seguían aun en la universidad.

-Sera mejor comer algo, ah pasado tiempo desde la última vez, algo decente que comer- se dijo Shinji mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Con gran facilidad el piloto del EVA-01 preparo un delicioso entremés, que ansioso degusto.

-¿Donde estará Shinji?- se oyó una voz.

-No tenemos ninguna noticia de él hace un mes- se oía a una segunda persona.

Por fin Shinji se recontra con sus amigos.

-¡Shinji!- dijo Meg para luego abrazarlo, gustosa de volverlo a ver.

-¿Dónde estabas amigo?- pregunto Jake contento de ver a Ikari.

Shinji no supo que contestar, no podía decirles la verdad. Así que no tuvo otra opción más que inventar algo.

-Tuve que viajar a Japón a resolver algunos asuntos, perdón por no decirles nada- dijo Shinji algo nervioso.

-Genial y ¿Que nos trajiste de Tokio 4?- pregunto Jake preocupado por su regalo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso?- exclamo Meg.

-Es cierto, mi mochila se extravió en el equipaje- contesto Ikari quien ya interiorizaba la farsa.

-Pero algo no me queda claro ¿por te fuiste dejándome así?- dijo Meg tímidamente.

Ikari no tenía ninguna noción de su secuestro, lo único que recordaba era el instante en que abandonaba la habitación de Meg para atender la puerta.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerlo- dijo Shinji apenado.

-Bueno, no importa. Ya me contaras que sucedió- dijo Meg.

-Sácame de una duda Shinji ¿Es cierto que tu y Meg son novios?- pregunto Jake con mucho interés.

-Es cierto- dijo Ikari tomando la mano Lashire entre sus dedos.

-¡Así que la abandonaste un día después de que se volvieran novios! ¿Que sucedió, cambiaste de opinión al verla por la mañana?- agrego Jake mientras reía estrepitosamente.

-¡Cierra el pico, tonto!- grito Meg antes de propinarle tremendo golpe a Hudson.

-¿Que pasa Meg puedes digerir bien la realidad?- decía Jake en el suelo quien no podía evitar de reír.

Lashire se llevo a Shinji a fuera del departamento y comenzó a interrogarlo.

-¿Y bien me vas a decir por qué te fuiste así?- pregunto Meg molesta.

Ikari con una madurez nada propia de él, contesto.

-No quería aprovecharme de ti, por eso lo hice- dijo Shinji conmoviendo bastante a Meg.

-No lo sabía, perdóname por pensar mal- dijo Meg antes de besar tiernamente a Ikari.

-No tienes porque, fue mi culpa por no decirte nada- exclamo Shinji, que al parecer había aprendido bien de Mateo.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos los dos solos?- sugirió Lashire.

-Me parece una excelente idea, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme de ropa- dijo Shinji.

-Perfecto, yo pensaba hacer lo mismo- dijo Meg regresando al departamento en compañía de Ikari.

Una vez listo para partir, Shinji se dirigió a la sala pero no encontró a Meg por ningún lado.

-Sera mejor que tomes asiento viejo- dijo Jake con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ikari.

-Acaso, nunca has tenido novia, cuando se preparan para una cita se demoran una eternidad- dijo Hudson que sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

Así que Shinji no tuvo otra opción más que esperar.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente como si reloj se fuera a detener en cualquier momento.

-Sí que tienes suerte Shinji, se está tomando su tiempo. Eso solo lo hace una mujer muy enamorada- dijo Hudson apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Estoy lista- se oyó la voz de Meg.

Y allí estaba Lashire, iluminando el lugar con su belleza. Los ojos de Ikari parecían dos platos al ver a su radiante novia lista para salir.

-Estas hermosa- balbuceo Shinji recuperándose de la impresión.

-Bueno, no se ve tan mal- dijo Jake sonriendo amistosamente a Meg.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Lashire dulcemente.

Ikari asentó con la cabeza y se levanto sofá para tomar la mano de su bella novia.

Jake acompaño a la juvenil pareja hasta la puerta.

-Shinji ¿Estas llevando protección?- pregunto Jake mofándose.

Meg por su parte empezaba a enojarse y ya pensaba en partir a golpes al bufón de Hudson.

-Toma esto, no sé si estoy listo para ser tío- dijo Jake entregándole un profiláctico a Ikari, que tímidamente se lo guardo en el bolsillo de la camisa.

-Bien será mejor irnos- dijo Shinji al notar que Meg iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Los jóvenes tomaron el ascensor hasta bajar al estacionamiento del edificio. Esto inquieto un poco a Shinji, no recordaba que Meg tuviera auto.

-Vamos sube- dijo Meg mientras encendía el Fiat Cambrio que tenia estacionado cerca del ascensor.

-No sabía que tenias auto- exclamo Ikari luego de subir.

-Lo compre unos días atrás- dijo Lashire mientras encendía el estéreo para luego iniciar la marcha.

La música empezaba a sonar y era muy fácil reconocerla. Era el Viejo hit de Major Tosh, out of my mind.

Tal vez si Shinji demoraba unos días más en aparecer, hubiera terminado como un recuerdo más.

-¿Y bien a donde vamos?- pregunto Shinji.

-Qué tal si vemos una película- sugirió la joven quien conducía.

-Bien, vamos- contesto Shinji no muy contento con la idea.

El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y del bajaron Meg y Shinji.

La pareja subió al ascensor que los llevaría a la tercera planta, donde se hallaban los cines del establecimiento.

-¿Y que película vamos a ver?- pregunto Ikari.

-Primavera sin fin- contesto Lashire muy entusiasmada.

-Bien, entonces hay que comprar los boletos- dijo Ikari caminando hacia la boletería.

Ya con los boletos en mano, los jóvenes ingresaron a ver la película.

Los minutos pasaban y Shinji ya lo pasaba fatal, la película era demasiado romántica para su gusto.

Meg no tuvo mejor idea para distraerlo que comerle la boca a besos.

Luego de unos segundos, la película ya había pasado a un segundo plano para Meg y Shinji quienes ahora se disfrutaban entre sí.

Las horas transcurrieron y la película finalmente termino pero para los chicos esto ya no importaba. Ellos seguían en lo suyo.

Fue necesario que alguien les llamara la atención para que regresen a la tierra.

Sonrientes y algo avergonzados los chicos abandonaron el lugar.

Ya fuera del cine, la sonrisa se le esfumo a Ikari.

Esto no puede ser nada bueno, pensó al ver a Tabatta acercarse.

Continuara...

Notas del autor:

Y así termina el tercer capítulo de la historia, trayendo penas y alegrías a nuestro protagonista.

Un nuevo personaje aparece, Ami Warren ¿Quien es ella? ¿Que relación tiene con Nerv? lo sabremos muy pronto.

Por otra parte, lamento no haber publicado la imagen del nuevo Shinji pero eh estado muy ocupado. Espero hacerlo junto con la cuarta entrega de la serie y la ilustración de Ami Warren.

Nos leemos...


	4. Desolacion, una vida que se agota

**EVANGELION NUEVO DESPERTAR (E.N.D) **

**AVISO LEGAL:**

Todos los personajes de la serie original Neón Génesis Evangelion le pertenecen a su creador Hideako Anno. No obstante los personajes no incluidos en dicha serie son propiedad de Fanima.

**IMPORTANTE: **

Antes de leer el siguiente capítulo les recomendaría ingresar a mi página de devianart (davezavalape) y ver las ilustraciones que eh hecho para este serie. Así tendrán una idea clara de cómo lucen los personajes.

Capitulo 4 - Desolación, una vida que se agota.

-Que bueno verlos- exclamo Tabatta al encontrase con Shinji y Meg en el centro comercial.

-Tabatta, que gusto verte- dijo Meg con una sonrisa.

-Tabatta- balbuceo Shinji algo asustado.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Ferrer con mucho interés.

-Venimos a ver una película- contesto Lashire.

-¿Los dos solos? ¿¡Acaso están en una cita!?-

-No, somos novios- dijo Meg tomando la mano de Shinji.

-Vaya me alegro por ustedes- dijo Tabatta con una sonrisa.

-Tengo una idea, porque no entras con nosotros y vemos juntos la película- sugirió Lashire muy entusiasmada.

-No sé, no quiero arruinarles la salida-

-Para nada, será más divertida si la vemos contigo- dijo Meg amablemente.

-Vale me quedo- dijo Ferrer antes de regalarse una sonrisa picara a Ikari.

-Bien, iré comprar los boletos- dijo Meg dejando a solas a Shinji y Tabatta.

-Así que se volvieron novios- dijo Ferrer viendo fijamente a Shinji.

-Si- respondió tímidamente Shinji.

-Y dime ¿ya contaste lo que sucedió entre nosotros?- Pregunto Tabatta mientras veía a un sonrojado Ikari asustarse.

-No aun no se lo eh dicho-

-Sera mejor que no se lo digas, si es que quieres seguir teniéndola como tu novia- dijo Ferrer.

El chico se quedo pensado si es que era buena idea ocultarle esto a Meg. Pero bueno no podía decirle, me acosté con tu mejor amiga el mismo día que empezamos. Eso estaba más que claro.

-Hey Shinji, me escuchas- dijo Tabatta sacando al chico de su meditabundo estado.

-Sí, dime-

-¿Quisieras ser mi amigo con beneficios?- pregunto Ferrer viendo a Ikari con los ojos impregnados en un libidinoso deseo.

-¿Amigo con beneficios?- pregunto un extrañado Shinji.

-Ay a veces olvido que eres como un niño- exclamo Tabatta algo fastidiada -Un amigo con beneficios es aquella persona con la que te acuestas por diversión y no necesariamente debes sentir algo por el- Agrego sonrojándose al pronunciar las palabras finales.

-No lo sé- dijo Ikari con la mirada perdida.

-Vamos guarro, lo vas a pasar de maravilla- dijo Ferrer luego de acercarse Ikari y cogerlo fuertemente de la entrepierna.

-No podemos hacer esto- balbuceo el muchacho quien ya empezaba a disfrutar de las caricias.

-Vamos di que si- dijo la española, estrujando suavemente la hombría de Shinji entre sus dedos.

-Bueno, está bien- contesto finalmente Ikari al borde del orgasmo.

-Así, me gusta-

Vaya que tenía suerte este chico, no solo tenía una hermosa rubia como novia. Sino que además era el nuevo ''compañero de sabanas'' de una provocadora y sensual adolecente, que abusaba de él sin reparo.

Luego de unos minutos volvió Meg con las entradas, sin saber que su novio ya no le permanecía del todo. Bueno ella se lo busco al tener una amiga así.

-Bien, ya tengo las boletos ¿Entramos?- pregunto Lashire muy entusiasmada.

-Claro, vamos- respondió Shinji quien se reponía de la vasectomía.

Los jóvenes ingresaron a la sala del cine, sentándose en la parte posterior donde la pantalla se podía apreciar mejor. Ikari rodeado por las dos bellezas que descansaban a sus lados, rápidamente se convertiría en la envidia de todo el lugar.

Maldito enclenque, que rayos le vieron y otras frases ofensivas ya rondaban la cabeza Ikari, que se intimidaba hasta más no poder.

Pasaron algunos agobiantes segundos más, hasta que finalmente la película comenzó. Tranquilizando al chico.

La película estaba realmente buena, excelente se podría comentar si se le comparaba con la otra película con la que tanto padeció Shinji, hasta que fue rescatado por Meg.

-¿Quieres disfrutarlo aun mas?- susurro Tabatta al oído del chico.

Ikari miro algo confundido a Ferrer, no comprendía del todo.

-¿Se siente bien?- pregunto Tabatta mientras masajeaba suavemente la entrepierna de Shinji.

El muchacho se asusto bastante pero intento guardar la compostura. Esto era realmente increíble estaba siendo agasajado muy cerca de su novia y por la mejor amiga de esta.

-Descuida no se va enterar- dijo Ferrer, calmando al chico que tenía en su entero control.

Shinji miro a su entrepierna con disimulo y fue allí donde pudo notar como la chaqueta de Tabatta descansaba entre sus piernas. Cubriéndolo todo.

Los segundos pasaban e Ikari ya no podía aguantar más, iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Tenía que ponerle fin a esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Con mucho esfuerzo trato de levantarse de su asiento, pero fue inútil. Tabatta fue más rápida y lo cogió por la hombría dejándolo sin salida.

-No vas a escapar- le susurro Ferrer al oído mientras le sonreía maliciosamente.

Menudos reflejos pensó el chico, recordando que a escasos segundos tenía el cierre del pantalón cerrado.

Eso era todo, Shinji estaba condenado a ser el juguete de Ferrer. Ya sin ninguna salida termino por arruinar sus pantalones.

Unos minutos más tarde la película termino, dando un respiro al chico que ahora ocultaba su húmeda entrepierna.

-Voy al baño, ya regreso- dijo Shinji corriendo al baño.

-Bueno ya es hora de irme, me despides de Shinji por favor- dijo Tabatta llevándose su chaqueta en la mano.

-Claro, nos vemos-

Pobre Meg, no tenía idea de que su mejor amiga abusaba de su novio con total descaro.

-¿Y Tabatta?- pregunto Ikari algo aliviado.

-Ya se fue-

-Bueno será mejor que también volvamos a casa-

-Vamos- dijo Meg tomando la mano de su novio.

Ya de vuelta en el departamento, la pareja fue recibida por Hudson quien veía el televisor en la sala.

-¿Y cómo les fue?- pregunto Jake que no perdía de vista la pantalla.

-Estuvo bien- contesto Shinji

-Es verdad, nos encontramos con Tabatta en el cine- dijo Meg.

-Con Tabatta, eh- dijo Hudson mientras veía a Ikari con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sí, es más nos acompaño a ver una película- dijo Meg mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

Jake volvió a ver a Shinji, alzando una ceja.

-Vaya que eres afortunado- dijo Hudson viendo fijamente a Ikari.

-Bueno me voy a descansar- dijo Shinji tímidamente, retirándose a su habitación.

-Si, debió ser agotador- dijo Jake riendo por su frase en doble sentido.

Solo en su habitación, Shinji busco su toalla. Debía ducharse cuanto antes.

Entro al baño y empezó a bañarse.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?- se dijo Ikari solo en la ducha. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano esto se descubriría.

Al día siguiente se despertó, sin gana alguna y deicidio quedarse en casa. Espero hasta quedarse completamente solo para salir de su habitación.

Tengo que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, pensó Shinji antes de buscar su móvil y llamar a Ferrer.

Tan pronto iba a realizar la llamada, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, demandando su atención.

-Ya voy, ya voy-

El chico abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Asuka, la piloto del EVA-02.

-¿Se encuentra Shinji en casa?- pregunto Langley quien no reconoció al joven que tenía en frente.

-Soy yo-

-¿Shinji?-

-Sí, soy yo-

-Pero que rayos te paso, estas muy cambiado- dijo Langley incrédula de ver nuevamente al tercer elegido.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Shinji con la voz apagada, no se encontraba de buen humor.

-¿Y bien no me vas a invitar a pasar?- dijo Asuka algo fastidiada.

-Claro, pasa- contesto Ikari dando media vuelta.

Langley cerró la puerta, y camino hacia la sala, donde Shinji veía el televisor.

-Me contaron que volviste a Nerv- dijo Asuka mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá.

-Si-

-Me sorprende bastante que volvieras, teniendo en cuenta que te negaste cuando te lo pedí-

-Si yo también- dijo Shinji viendo fijamente el televisor, casi sin emociones.

-Y bien ¿Ya sabes por dónde ingresar al geofrente?- pregunto Asuka.

-No, pero ya lo descubriré-

Esto molesto bastante a Langley, odiaba tal actitud.

-¿Pero que te has creído?- grito Asuka furibunda tomando a Shinji por el cuello.

El chico la evito con la mirada y solo guardo silencio. Langley por su parte lo tiro hacia el suelo, haciéndole daño.

-Vaya que sigues siendo un idiota- rugió Asuka para luego marcharse azotando la puerta a su salida.

Recostado en el suelo, Ikari meditaba sus acciones. Tal vez si era un cretino después de todo.

-Lo mejor será que la llame para disculparme- se dijo Shinji.

Así que se reincorporo del suelo y fue en búsqueda de su móvil. Tecleo el número de la pelirroja pero nadie contesto.

-Sera mejor ir a buscarla-

Ikari bajo las escaleras y subió a su bicicleta. Tenía que solucionar esto.

Ya en la calle se quedo sorprendido al ver la nieve que descendía sobre la ciudad. Como era esto posible, se sabía bien que después del segundo impacto jamás volvió a nevar, por la pérdida de estaciones.

Porque está pasando esto, pensó Shinji mientras avanzaba con dificultad por las calles cubiertas de nieve.

Tenía que apresurarse si es que quería llegar a tiempo al departamento de Asuka. Ya más adelante su teléfono empezó a sonar, era Langley que al parece se encontraba algo agitada.

-Tienes que venir pronto a los cuartales de Nerv- dijo Asuka

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Shinji.

-Apareció un nuevo ángel- contesto Langley acelerando los pulsos del muchacho.

Tan pronto la llamada finalizo, Se pudo visualizar por fin las vías de acceso al geofrente en el móvil de Shinji.

La mano de chico temblaba mientras intentaba guardar su móvil en el bolsillo. Vamos tienes hacerlo se dijo dándose valor.

Ya seguro de su decisión ingreso al geofrente. Fue allí donde su móvil volvió a sonar.

-Enviare a alguien para que te ayude a llegar a tu Eva- dijo Asuka, colgando inmediata.

Luego de unos breves minutos, apareció Ami.

-Apresúrate- exclamo Warren mientras alzaba la mano para atraer la atención de Ikari

El chico la siguió hasta la jaula del EVA-01, ahí se encontrarían la capitana Dayane Hill.

-Tú debes ser, Shinji Ikari- dijo la capitana viéndolo de arriba abajo con detenimiento.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Shinji alucinado por la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente.

-Bueno ya hice mi trabajo. Nos vemos arriba Ikari- dijo Ami retirándose.

-¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí todo el día?- pregunto Dayane sarcásticamente.

-Lo siento, tartamudeo Shinji muy nervioso.

-Será mejor que subas ya- exclamo Hill sonriendo levemente.

-Eso hare- dijo Ikari mientras veía a Dayane marcharse.

Realmente voy hacer esto, medito Shinji volteando hacia su unidad. Había pasado ya más de un año desde la última vez que subió a su Eva, todo era tan diferente ahora. Los tormentosos recuerdos que le unían a su pasado ya no estaban para tortúralo, habían salido huyendo al ver como Shinji disfrutaba de una nueva vida.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Shinji era feliz. Lo era realmente y todo se lo debía a su nueva ciudad en la que habitaba. Que aunque complicada en un principio, le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Voy hacerlo, se dijo viendo fijamente a los ojos de su Eva. Ya convencido de hacerlo, el muchacho ingreso a su unidad.

-Parece que por fin se decidió- exclamo Raven, uno de los operadores.

-Inicien la activación del Eva-01- ordeno Dayane viendo hacia Raven.

-Iniciando la interface neural del Eva-01- dijo Raven.

-La tasa de sincronización fluctúa pero no debería haber problemas- agrego Ana, otra de las operadoras.

-El psicografo no muestra anomalías, podemos empezar- dijo Magda, la tercera operadora encargada de control.

-Activen la unidad 01- dio la orden, Hill.

-Unidad 01, activada-

Shinji dentro la cabina experimentaba una cálida mezcla de nostalgia y bienestar. Había vuelto habitar el interior de su madre.

-Cuida de mí, como siempre lo has hecho- se dijo Ikari con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Asuka por el video comunicador.

-Hablando con mi madre- contesto Shinji con una sonrisa tenue.

Asuka se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, había olvidado quien habitaba su Eva.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa bonachona.

En el centro de manda se hacían las verificaciones correspondientes de las unidades 02 y 04 respectivamente.

-Todo en orden, proseguimos con el transporte de los Evas a la rampa de lanzamiento- dijo Ana viendo a su capitana.

-Perfecto Ana, lancen los Evas- exclamo Dayane.

Las tres unidades fueron ejecutadas hacia la superficie, era el momento de conocer, si Shinji aun servía como piloto.

Ya fuera de la seguridad del geofrente, los pilotos quedaron aterrados al ver escenario desolador en el que se había convertido la ciudad de Nueva York.

-¿Pero qué rayos es eso?- se pregunto Warren al ver la enorme entidad que decencia sobre la ciudad creando ese ambiente gélido en la ciudad.

Masien, el nuevo ángel era poseedor de una anatomía idéntica a la humana a excepción de su amorfa piel que al parecer estaba hecha de un extraño mineral lumínico.

Los Evas se propusieron abastecerse con armas pero había un problema, los edificios que los contenían no se abrían.

-¡Demonios, como se supone que voy a recoger mi rifle! Si el maldito edificio se encuentra congelado- rugió Asuka ofuscada.

-Tendremos que arreglarnos con las armas poseamos- dijo Shinji.

-No tiene porque ser así- dijo Ami partiendo el edificio a la mitad para alcanzar su rifle.

-Bien hecho, Ami- felicito Dayane por su astucia -Bien chicos, esperen que el ángel sea el que inicie la batalla. Sera provechoso estudiarlo para saber a que nos enfrentamos- agrego.

-Entendido capitana-

-Entendido- dijeron al unisonó, Asuka y Shinji.

El ángel vio a sus enemigos inmóviles como piedras, estaba claro que ellos no iniciarían la pelea. Luego de varios minutos la cabeza de los pilotos se llenaba de una odiosa ansiedad.

-Acaso no piensa atacar este tonto- Se pregunto Langley viéndolo con desprecio.

-Vaya hasta cuándo piensa hacernos esperar- grito Ami al perder la paciencia.

Masien vio por última vez a sus adversarios antes de iniciar su ataque. Sus ojos se encendieron haciendo temblar la tierra sin control.

-Atentos, piensa dar el primer golpe- grito la capitana.

Acto seguido, unos inmensos picos de hielo emergieron de la tierra creando destrucción a su paso, Ami y Asuka lograron esquivar el ataque pero Shinji no corrió con la misma suerte. Hiriéndose la pierna, de esta emanaba sangre a borbotones creándole un dolor indescriptible a su piloto.

-¡Aghhh!-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Asuka.

-Ya había olvidado lo mucho que dolía- dijo Shinji tratándose de recuperar.

-Ami ayuda Shinji- dijo Dayane preocupada por el piloto.

-Entendido-

El EVA-02 empuño sus dagas progresivas e inicio su carrera contra el ángel, Masien por su parte la detuvo creando un imponente de escudo de hielo. Asuka lo intento una y otra vez pero nada pudo hacer contra la defensa del ángel que se reconstruía una y otra vez.

-Maldito Engendro- rugió Asuka.

Al ver el fracaso de la unidad 02, Ami se preparo para atacar, descargando toda su munición sobre el ángel, perdida en su ira Warren fue presa fácil del enorme pico de hielo que emergió a sus espaldas perforándole el abdomen.

-¡Aghhh!-

En la cabina Ami se retorcía de dolor, por la brutal ofensiva del ángel.

-Demonios, Ami- rugió Langley mientras corría a asistir a la unidad 04.

Poco pudo hacer Asuka, Masien ya se había encerrado junto al EVA-04 en una gran prisión de hielo.

-¡Ami!- grito Asuka intentando abrir la jaula.

Un sonido aterrador se oyó dentro de la prisión de hielo y se podía apreciar como las paredes de esta se bañaban en sangre.

-¡Aghhh!- grito Warren siendo masacrada por el ángel.

-¡Ami!- exclamo la capitana temiendo lo peor.

Shinji observaba a lo lejos aterrado, no podía creer la brutalidad con la que actuaba el ángel.

Finalmente la prisión de hielo deshizo, dejando ver el resultado de la agresión. Ahí yacía la unidad 04 con el cuerpo todo destrozado y envuelto en un frio ataúd de hielo rojo.

-¡Maldito monstruo acabare contigo!- grito Langley iniciando su carrera contra el ángel.

-No lo hagas Asuka- grito Dayane con desesperación.

Al ver que su enemigo se aproximaba, Masien lo toma por el cuello y comienza ahorcarlo asfixiando a su piloto.

-¡Asuka!- grito Shinji viendo como Langley moría lentamente.

Ikari no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, algo tenía que hacer. Luego de pensarlo lanzo su cuchillo progresivo contra el ángel pero fue en inútil este lo cogió con una mano destruyéndolo.

-¡Has algo Shinji!- exclamo Asuka con dificultad.

Masien estrangulaba al EVA-02 sin piedad, estaba decidido a destruirlo. Todo parecía indicar que Asuka moriría esa tarde, hasta el glorioso momento en que una ráfaga de intensa luz impacta contra el ángel haciéndolo retroceder.

Era Shinji el que socorría a Langley, con imperioso esfuerzo había logrado hacerse con el rifle de positrones.

El muchacho disparo incansablemente pero fue en vano, Masien aun tenía Asuka cogida por el cuello.

-Asuka resiste- decía Shinji mientras arremetía con rifle al ángel.

Masien, harto de la molestia creó una inmensa muralla de hielo bloqueando todo ataque.

-¡Asuka!- grito Shinji rompiendo en lágrimas.

La armadura ya no resistió más, y cedió ante el ángel que termino por decapitar al EVA-02.

Ikari lloraba como un niño, asumiendo que Asuka estaba muerta.

-¡Shinji sal de ahí!- grito la capitana intentando proteger la vida del piloto.

-¡No voy huir!- rugió Ikari disparando sin control recostado sobre un edificio.

Solo bastaron segundos para que el ángel desarme a su enemigo. Ya estaba hecho Shinji había perdido su última esperanza.

El verdugo se aproxima hacia el condenado causándole un miedo terrible a su piloto. Masien tomo del brazo al EVA-01 levantándolo del suelo.

-¡Ahhhh!- grito Ikari mientras sentía como el ángel hurgaba en su pecho buscando el núcleo de su Eva.

-¡Detente!-

-¡Aghhhh!- grito Ikari, víctima de la terrible tortura.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, haciendo que el chico sufra inaguantables penurias.

-Por favor, detente- grito Shinji mientras sus mejillas se empapaban en lágrimas.

-Expulsen la capsula- ordeno Dayane.

-No podemos, el Eva no responde-

Ya era muy tarde para hacer eso, Shinji había quedado inconsciente.

-¡Lectura del piloto!- ordeno la capitana creyendo que el niño había caído.

-El piloto no muestra signos vitales, capitán-

-¿Acaso ah muerto?-

-Es lo más posible- contesto Raven con la cabeza abajo.

Fuera de las instalaciones subterráneas, el ángel absorbía el núcleo de la unidad 01 acabando con él.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto Shinji, en el ambiente oscuro que ahora residía.

Solo en ese tétrico lugar se le presento un adolecente de su misma edad. Sorprendiendo bastante al chico.

-Hijo de Adam y Lilith que logras oponiéndote a nuestros deseos, acaso no sabes que tu y lo tuyos están destinados a desaparecer, Así como la noche se extingue cuando el sol brilla. Así se extinguirá tu corrupta especie cuando nuestros jinetes sagrados desciendan de los cielos a terminar lo que nosotros empezamos-

-Es extraño, mientras ustedes piensan en acabar con nosotros, nosotros crecemos más y más. Sobreviviendo como los imperfectos humanos que somos- contesto Shinji viendo a su anfitrión con convicción.

-Eres libre de luchar por tu causa, aunque inútil es. Nadie te privara a que mueras por ella, es mas déjame facilitarte las cosas- exclamo Masien tomando a Shinji por el cuello con ambas manos.

Ahí estaba el niño, sufriendo como nunca con la agresión del ángel. El aire ya le parecía una extraña fantasía fuera de su comprensión.

Voy a morir se dijo Shinji, al acabarse sus fuerzas en la lucha y entregándose a la muerte.

-Mama- pronuncio en última instancia el chico al ver la manos que ahora rodeaban el cuello del ángel, ahorcándolo sin piedad.

Masien no pudo soportar el calvario y cayó muerto en el suelo.

-¿Por qué sucede esto?- se Pregunto la capitana viendo como Masien caía al suelo sin ninguna explicación aparente.

Continuara...

Notas del autor.

Como ya leen, Shinji volvió a pilotear el EVA-01. Luchando ferozmente por las personas que ama. La verdad que este capítulo en especial se me hizo muy difícil de hacer al haber agotado todas mis ideas, felizmente otras aparecieron. Haciendo que la historia continúe.

Y bueno, aunque no soy de las personas que deja ninguna pista del siguiente capítulo. Esta vez hare una excepción revelando, que muy pronto llegaran las unidades 05 y 06 a la ciudad de Nueva york, enviadas desde Inglaterra. Además el EVA-09 de segunda generación llegara directamente desde Alemania sirviendo de apoyo a las unidades 5 y 6.

Para terminar, les quería anunciar que las ilustraciones, ya están listas y puedan verlas, en devianart (davezavalape). Realice 3, una de Shinji Ikari, otra de Ami Warren y por último de la capitana Dayane Hill espero que les guste.

Veo que muchos aun no lo saben pero los reviews o comentarios ayudan mucho a los escritores a mejorar su obra, sabiendo que funciona y que no. Así que ya saben, si te gusto el capitulo no se vayas sin dejar antes tu review, gracias de antemano y nos vemos en una semana aproximadamente.

Eso es todo, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo y entreteniéndolos con mi fanfic, que es mi deseo como escritor aficionado.

Adiós a todos.


End file.
